Prey
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Blake's been hiding something and a certain Faunus isn't safe with a deadly predator around. BlackVelvet ship with BDSM, body worship and slight foot fetish. Don't forget to R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap. *Cover made by theyurireviewer*


From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I'd need to stay **far** away from her. She was the forbidden fruit that I wasn't even allowed to glance at. _They don't even know I'm a Faunus. They won't understand this_.

It was difficult, but not impossible. She made herself scarce while she was around me, entirely unaware as to why she felt so uncomfortable when in my presence. The mere thought of her shivering as I walked past her made my mouth water. I knew why.

For months, I enjoyed our relationship of casual avoidance. It grew easier with time, but I wasn't yet ready to face her the second time Team CRDL bullied her. They teased her and yanked roughly on her ears. They shoved her down and laughed as she tried to run. It was her instinct.

I couldn't **let** that happen.

"Cardin!"

They all turned to face me, faces full of shock as they realized someone had the gall to face them.

"Oh? It's that quiet chick from RWBY." Dove was always so perceptive.

"Whaddya want?!" Cardin's voice bellowed across the courtyard.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I unsheathed Gambol Shroud, itching to pull the trigger.

"Here. Take her. She got boring, anyway." He kicked her in the side, sending her rolling a few feet in my direction. They sneered before walking off.

I ran over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come here, I'll bring you to the nurse."

"N-no… I'm okay… thank you…" She sat up, holding her side.

"Velvet… don't be afraid of me… let me help." Even now I could feel her inching away from me, repelled by some force unknown to her. I needed to settle her unease before she hurt herself.

Together, we got her to her feet. She was bleeding from a few scrapes on her cheek and jaw. Her stockings had runs in them and several buttons were popped off her shirt. I supported her as she hobbled through the campus, taking most of her weight off her left side- the side he'd kicked. She made me bring her to her dorm- not the nurse. I couldn't refuse.

"Thanks, Blake…" Her doe brown eyes had trouble meeting mine, and she focused on my shoes as she spoke.

"No problem…" I placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face. I felt my stomach drop and before she made eye contact, I walked away as quickly as I could. I smelled of her. So strongly of Velvet… of prey.

.

She was still uncomfortable around me, it was obvious, but that didn't stop her from sitting next to me in class the next day. Three different classes she took the desk right beside me, studying me curiously as if begging for an answer as to why my presence disturbed her.

I couldn't take it anymore. The next class, she sat beside me again. I waited three minutes before gathering my books and changing desks.

She hadn't gotten the message by the next day, still plopping right beside me. I moved. Again. And again.

It was lunch time. I was eating a tuna-melt sandwich that smelled of fish. I was distracted and didn't smell or hear her approach.

"Blake?" Timid. Always so timid.

I froze, stone still. I wasn't prepared to deal with another second of that excruciatingly tantalizing scent. Not while eating.

"Blake… am I bothering you? I… I just wanted to say thank you-"

"You don't need to thank me, Velvet. Now, please-"

"Okay, Blake, but let me repay you. I heard-"

"Velvet, **please** leave me alone!" Yang stared at me as if I'd grown a second head as I stormed off, licking the last bits of fish from my fingers.

I went to the nearest bathroom, thoroughly washing my hands and face in the sink, sighing softly.

Her irregular footfalls approached the door, still limping from the kick.

"Blake?" She hesitantly opened the door, peeking inside. Her ears twitched in my direction, brown eyes meeting mine. She looked so helpless.

_Damn…_

"Blake… I'm sorry if I… if I scare you. But I'm just a Faunus, okay? The ears aren't…" she kept talking, chattering away nervously as she closed the door behind her. I studied her, taking into account the raw, red skin of the scrapes on her cheek; the way her ears nervously rested back atop her head; and the way she unevenly rested her weight on her right leg…

Helpless, defenseless, prey…

"So you don't have to be afraid, okay? I just want to be your friend. Or at least thank you."

I nodded.

"Blake? Your bow is twitching…"

I nodded again, reaching up and slipping the silky ribbon off my ears.

"… oh, Dust…"

She hobbled quickly to the door. I closed the distance between us with three quick strides, slamming it shut in front of her.

"Blake! Blake, please-"

I pressed a finger against her lips as she shivered in fear. Silently, I traced the corners of her mouth, watching her pleading eyes regard me as it finally clicked behind those eyes why she was so uncomfortable around me.

"I'm just a Faunus, okay? You don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to be your friend. Or at least thank you…" I repeated her every word with as sincere of a tone I could muster. Her shuddering stopped, but the fear was still written on her face.

I pressed my lips against her forehead. This wouldn't be fun if she smelled so strongly of fear. This would only be fun if she begged to be hunted- to be devoured- willingly.

"Velvet… can you come to my room tonight?"

"Y-yes… okay, Blake."

With every once of willpower I had, I let her go. She looked back at me, fear, surprise and relief painting her face as she closed the door behind her.

I went back to the lunchroom. My appetite had returned, but I knew food wouldn't wet it.

.

Bribing Yang to get her sister and Weiss out of the room was easy enough. I'd done the same for her so often, we shared a connection that could only be forged between roommates.

As I waited for her to arrive, I made a salad. Fresh spinach… cucumber… light, sweet dressing. I hummed to myself as I prepared the more… _enticing_ ingredients. The sweet carrots chopped into nice large chunks. Bits of frozen pineapple. And four large dandelions. Freshly picked from the lawn. I knew she wouldn't able to resist.

I heard the footsteps approach. She hesitated a long while before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

She was dressed in baggy sweatpants and an Achieve Men hoodie. Both were well worn and heavy with her scent. I smiled, clad in an evening-dress I'd worn only twice. I'd washed my sheets, plugged in an air freshener and opened the windows before her arrival. The less the room smelled of me, the more comfortable she'd be. It's a Faunus thing.

"Oh, are we going out? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, don't worry Velvet. Come, sit. I just wanted to dress well… try and make you more comfortable." I smiled invitingly, beckoning her into the room.

"Oh… th-thanks." Her nose twitched curiously as she walked in.

"I made dinner, if you're hungry."

"No, I… oh… are those… dandelions?" Her eyes lit up as she saw them, resting in the bowl.

I smirked. "Yeah. I thought you'd might like it."

"I… thanks, Blake." She limped to the table, and I quickly pulled the seat out for her before taking my seat across from her.

Pushing her fork into the greens, she looked up at me thankfully. "Aren't you going to eat," she asked through a mouthful of spinach and carrots.

"No. I'm just having dessert."

She shrugged, pushing aside a dandelion to get at some more greens.

"I'm sorry I was afraid of you… it… it's instinct, you know?" She smiled timidly. I took the time to study the smile, her uneven teeth and slightly chapped lips… some would call them "imperfections." To me, they were firewood, adding to the flame of her beauty.

"Yeah. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I smiled again. I wanted her to know she could trust me.

She'd almost finished her salad, leaving just two dandelions before asking, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

I watched her nibble the petals of the yellow weed, her ears twitching to and fro as she ate.

"That's not your fault… it's actually why I asked you here. I wanted to talk about it."

"Mm?" She brought the last dandelion to her lips.

"Yeah… let me get that." I got up, taking the bowl from her and walking it over to the sink. Just walking by her sent a chill down my spine. Her scent was so strong; how humans managed to not detect it was beyond me.

I circled back, she was still distracted by the last inch of stem of her dandelion. I sniffed in her scent one last time before leaning towards her neck, brushing my lips against her skin.

"B-Blake?"

"Dessert?"

"… oh…"

.

I carried her petite body to my bed, laying her carefully on the fresh sheets. She shivered as I trailed my nails down her stomach, marking her as mine. My lips teared moans from her as I sucked at her throat.

"B-Blake-"

She whimpered as I tugged at her waistband. I made sure to softly ghost my fingers over all the inches of bruised skin, silently cursing Cardin for hurting her.

I ran my fingertips along every curve of her toned muscles, taking in every flex as she gasped for breath. She shivered as I kissed her jaw. Her every reaction to my exploration brought a roller coaster of pleasure for us both.

She whined as I tugged her hoodie up over her head, revealing so much freckled skin, and threw it away like a used towel. I pinned her wrists above her head, straddling her waist.

She looked up at me, want written in those doe brown eyes. It was prey's destiny to be devoured, to be consumed, to be hunted, and she resigned herself to her instincts.

And I resigned myself to my own. To devour. To dominate. To consume her every last drop until she collapsed, shivering and weak from exhaustion.

Her bra must have been Mistrali. It had an elaborate clasp in the front, and smooth, patterned fabric. I tore it off of her with a curse and she gasped as the cool air kissed her skin, hardening her rosy buds.

Her breasts were small, barely a handful each, and painted even more heavily with the ginger-brown spots that marked her like fresh snowflakes on a street. I smiled to myself, as I kissed at the pale, mottled skin, tearing a loud moan from her. I could feel the rhythm of her pulse as her heart beat below my lips and feel the wanting breath as she sighed my name so breathily into the night air.

"Blake… oh, Dust…"

I positioned her wrists to be held with only one hand and reached under the pillow her head rested on. Running my fingers through her mussed, fluffy hair, and snatching the black ribbon from it's hiding spot, I tied it around her wrists in a bow. The fabric was strong; she wouldn't get out until I was done with her.

She moaned my name again, pleadingly, the sounds barely making their way passed her thin, chapped lips. I could feel the fire burning within her… but what kind of cat would I be if I didn't play with my food first?

I kissed her, bringing a hand up to rub gently at her ears. I went against the grain of the soft fur, from the tips down to her head, reveling in the way she shuddered beneath me.

My free hand found its way back beneath the pillow, pulling from it the last piece of cloth I'd saved for the occasion. Getting the blindfold over her ears was a little tricky, but I was rewarded with a loud gasp as the cloth slid over her eyes. It was the icing on the cake, and for the first time in my life, I couldn't stop purring. It made her squirm, the sound something that she was genetically inclined to be excited by.

"Blake, please…"

"Please, what?" I ran my nails across her freckled shoulders, gliding them across her as I watched her struggle with herself.

"Please… d-don't tease me… please…"

"Don't please you? I thought-"

"N-no! Blake…" She whined my name softly, hips raising off the bed. She pouted and I watched as she tried to find my eyes under the blindfold, begging for me to take her.

"Let's get these pants off of you." She nodded vigorously.

I playfully eased the sweatpants off of her, letting them join her hoodie on the floor. Her underwear looked new, the fabric still smooth to the touch. Her hips raised up off the bed, silently encouraging me to slip them off.

I toyed with her, brushing my knuckles against her lips through the fabric, reminding her that **I** was in full control of her and her pleasure. She'd given up her independence at the door. **Velvet **was gone. Now she was only my prey.

Her shallow gasps became increasingly choked as she ground against the bed beneath her, the underwear catching on the bed and slowly slipping down the curve of her butt.

_Resourceful_, I thought proudly. Smarter prey always yielded a more satisfying hunt- and a tastier snack. However, insubordination would not be tolerated. Nothing short of submissive acceptance would guarantee pleasure from me. After completing the entire Ninjas Of Love series, I was more than well versed on doling out punishments.

The delicious sound of fabric against skin pleased both of our ears, but as Velvet opened her mouth to whine her pleasure, I hushed her.

The scent of arousal would never leave the cloth, even her sweat- however little there was of it- was imbued with it. Turning the underwear inside out, I brought it to my captive's lips. Past slightly uneven teeth and her soft tongue, the soiled underwear found their home without so much as a whimper from my bun, but rules must be spoken and agreed to.

"Not a word. Understand?"

She nodded, the tips of her long ears bouncing frantically. I knew she could taste her arousal. Taste and smell were very important senses to a Faunus. Especially a blindfolded one.

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded my predatory instincts went into overdrive. I pulled her into my lap, facing the away from myself. I'd moved a mirror against the far wall, and it was perfectly positioned for me to watch her half-hidden face. As I toyed with her, I realized for the first time that a brown, cotton-puff tail rested just above the firm curves of her freckled butt. I took the time to study her, taking in every freckle and every bruise. Her feet were long and slender for her petite frame and coyly hidden under her neon green knee-high socks. What I could see of her legs were even more thoroughly freckled, long and well-muscled. She barely had an ounce of fat on her.

I ran my fingers across her shoulders, slowly pulling the cascade of light brown hair away from the nape of her neck. There were less spots here- evidently one of the few places the sun never kissed frequently. I made sure to make up for it, my lips, tongue and teeth tearing strangled moans from her.

I ran my hands down her sides, from shoulders to hips and back again. She shifted as I did, her warm core rubbing against my thigh, her arousal soaking into my dress. She took another deep breath as she tried to steady herself.

Starting with her breasts, I traced the pads of my fingers around the rosy buds of her nipples. Her chest rose and fell erratically as she gasped for breath. I rolled them between my fingers, listening to the myriad of halted breaths and gentle sighs she made. Music to my ears.

I ran my nails down her back, feeling her shudder, finally stopping at the base of her spine and circling her tail. I ran my fingers through the wispy fur, feeling her go from uncomfortably excited, to relaxed in a matter of seconds. She shifted again as I moved to kiss the skin behind her jaw- right behind where a human ear would be- gasping softly whenever I nipped at her. I sucked steadily, leaving a mark that could be easily hidden.

Pressing my free hand against her mouth, I playfully tugged the boy-shorts from between her teeth, and rubbed the damp cloth against her collarbones. "Moan for me," I whispered, moving to kiss at the crook of her neck while trailing the underwear down her chest.

And moan she did, filling the room with strangled sighs and fluttered gasps, but never a coherent word. Not even as I brushed her womanhood with the soiled cloth did she break our agreement. She shuddered and moaned for what felt like hours as I marked her neck and shoulders, rocking her hips against me as she sought more friction to douse the heat that grew between her thighs.

After some time, I grew bored of the cloth and tosses it aside. I brushed my fingertips through soft, neatly trimmed fuzz, cut in the shape of a heart. A blush came over her cheeks as I did- even blindfolded, her timidness shone through.

I slowly toyed with her clit, a singular fingertip circling around the small bundle of nerves. Her wrists struggled against the ribbon, wanting desperately to be free. I played with her for a long while, fingertip ripping moans from her as I decided whether to start my meal immediately, or pleasure her with my fingers first. Her gritted teeth warned my I didn't have much time either way; I'd underestimated how sensitive she was.

I shrugged finally deciding to lay my Faunus back down against my sheets, taking in the tiny details that the mirror had missed. I licked down her tight stomach, kissing each freckle on the way down. The fuzzy heart was thick with the scent of arousal and I breathed in deeply. I'd never felt so alive. I nuzzled in between her thighs, pushing them apart just wide enough to rest my face comfortably and started licking, my rough tongue sliding slowly against the bundle I'd so carelessly entertained with my finger. She groaned loudly, the noise coming from deep within her.

I could smell how close she was, just a few drops short of flooding the banks of her thighs with a most delicious river. I wasn't yet ready for it. With a final kiss I tore my lips away from her core, and planted them against her thigh. I silently cursed myself for not wearing the ruby red lipstick, imagining the smears it'd leave on the pale, freckled skin. I sucked and bit and licked, marking the most intimate parts of her as my own, loud moans and the sound of my tongue against her skin our only soundtrack.

Slowly, I kissed a trail down her right thigh, stopping to nuzzle the scrapes on her knees. I slid the socks down her calves, nipping at the soft skin behind her ankle. She squirmed, her strong legs managing to pull themselves from my grasp.

"Get back here, bun," I cooed, taking the foot firmly in my hands. I kissed down the top to her instep, smiling as she shuddered under my lips. I kissed the tips of her toes, each nail was painted a soft brown and neatly manicured. I nibbled the balls of her feet, and finally, she broke our agreement as I nipped at the arch of her foot.

"Blaaaake~" She whined my name, all but melting into the sheets.

I chuckled. _That's all the good luck I'll need._

Finally- **finally**- I made my way back up back up to her core.

"Didn't I tell you no talking?" I plunged a finger into her heat and _how fitting a name "**Velvet**" was!_ The sudden pressure tore the loudest moan from her so far and she apologized through gritted teeth. She smelled of sweet sugar, hay and fresh rain and tasted just as appetizing. I slid my tongue between her, lapping at her arousal. Her muscles were strong and squeezed me ever so tightly. I licked away every drop of release from her, even as it became increasingly obvious that it was fighting an uphill battle. With a second finger, I switched my tongue's attention to her clit. After mere seconds, she moaned my name one last time and flooded my mouth with her release.

.

I've never done anything like this before! She scratched my back and I realized how much she wanted me if she was going to claim me like this. She kissed at my neck and I knew how intimate that was for her. She could've hurt me, like any cat would a bunny, but she kissed me instead and I shivered. I blushed when she pulled my hoodie up- I was covered in freckles and I'm really self-conscious about them. It was almost like she didn't even see them, she was staring into my eyes the whole time as she pulled a ribbon out of **nowhere** and tied up my wrists.

I blushed as she ripped off my bra, it was expensive, yeah, but she did it like she couldn't **wait** to see more of me- **all** of me! I shivered, her window was wide open and a cold breeze the made its way through it. She kissed my breasts and every insecurity I'd ever had while I was growing up faded away and all the Lien I'd ever spent on padded bras seemed stupid.

I moaned her name as she kissed my chest- I just couldn't help it. I'd always expected to marry another docile Faunus, maybe a nice buck or a stallion or even another bunny. I never even imagined how a predator could make me feel so alive!

She played with my ears and I screwed my eyes shut, the feeling was so good I had to brace myself against the tidal wave that was threatening to wash me away.

Then the blindfold went over my eyes and I was almost scared… but for some reason I trusted her. I wanted this. I wanted this more than I'd ever wanted anything before in my life. This was **supposed **to happen.

Normally I was really good at keeping the instincts separate from myself. As a rabbit Faunus, mine are a little more embarrassing than most, but with Blake… I let _go_.

I let her take the control I'd held onto for so long and she took the reins with so much restraint…

The purring made my heart race. I wanted to run, I was so excited I could've run for miles. She just kept purring, her body resting against me, the soft dress brushing against my skin. She was trying to make me beg! I knew it, I knew how much she was enjoying playing with me and I wanted to show her that I was tough, but **Dust **I was so far beyond that…

"Blake, please…"

She scratched at my shoulders again and I realized I'd spoken out of turn. She humored me for a second and I **begged**. I was so glad I did when she slipped my sweatpants off, they were so warm I thought they'd cook my alive.

She brushed her knuckles against me and thousands of stars erupted under the darkness of the blindfold. She was the moon and the stars in the night sky and I was the humble astronaut taking her first steps off earth. I knew I would lose myself if I wasn't careful, consumed by the cloud of pleasure that Blake was threatening to envelope me with and I didn't care.

I tried to work my underwear off, trying to offer every inch of myself to her. When she finally slid them off I tried to thank her, I needed her to know how much I wanted this, but she shushed me with a finger.

I smelled them before they'd touched my lips. She pressed my underwear against my mouth and I opened for them without a second thought. Only another Faunus would do that- would know how much that could drive us **_crazy_**. The taste, the **scent **of heat clung to it so much, I was almost embarrassed that they might've been soaked with it, but I didn't _care_. The hormones made the heat inside me unbearable.

She made me promise not to talk. The deep reds that were swirling behind my eyes at the moment were too much for me to do anything but nod. She sat me up in her lap and I rested my hands in my own. I was barely strong enough to sit up straight as she felt me up with her strong hands.

She kissed the back of my neck and it was almost like how we started this, but we were so far past that…

I bucked my hips against her thigh, desperately trying to get some kind of friction where I needed it the most. She played with my- our… breasts. She'd claimed those as her own with more love than I ever had and the realization made me gasp, even as she rolled me between her fingers. After some more scratching down my spine she ended up at my tail. I'd hidden it for so long under high-waisted pants or long shirts. And again she ran her fingers through it and proved that she wanted ever single inch of me.

I squirmed as she sucked at my neck. I knew she was leaving marks along my shoulder and I was **so** glad, I hoped they'd never fade.

She placed a finger against my lips and I suckled it softly before she pulled my underwear out of my mouth. I blushed, knowing that they'd be soaked, but instead of throwing them away, she ghosted the fabric down my collarbones. She was proving me wrong at every turn and I'd never been happier.

"Moan for me…" **Finally!**

I moaned enough to make up for lost time as she brushed the underwear against my warmest spots. I bucked against her leg some more as she did, I **needed **her inside me, but I knew better than to ask.

I blushed again as she ran her fingers through my fur. It was odd even among Faunus for fur to grow down there- if I'd known this was going to happen I would've shaved-

"Ahn~!" I melted as she ran a fingertip around my clit. _No more insecurities_, I reminded myself. I was Blake's and Blake wanted me more than I'd thought anyone would. I tried to shake out of the ribbon, I wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving me, but the black ribbon was just too strong.

I was so close to the edge when she laid me down on the bed, the pressure and heat inside me passed the point of consuming a long time ago. Now it was all I was. Blake's fire that couldn't survive another minute unless she put it out.

She pushed against me and I opened up ready for her. Ready for the rapture of release and I couldn't believe that after the first lick I didn't immediately soak the bed. She kissed me as passionately as she had before and slid down my legs.

_No! Nonononono!_

I wanted to scream as she nipped at my legs, making dozens of marks to match the ones I could feel on my shoulders. I moaned and whined and hissed between my teeth. She was **evil**.

I pulled my leg away from her in spite as she kissed down my calves. I almost fought again but the world seemed to come crashing down as she kissed my foot.

Nothing existed anymore but Blake. She was an artist painting on a white canvas and her lips were the paintbrush, etching me into existence. My every breath was a struggle as she brought her tongue against my instep. She kissed my toes and suddenly there was color, but not like before. The reds of deep passion took a backseat and behind my blindfold everything erupted into blues and greens and bright pinks and loud yellows. Her lips were at the balls of my feet and the paint itself assaulted me and I writhed beneath it. Blake was Picasso and Van Gogh and da Vinci and I became the paint of her masterpiece.

She kissed the arch of my foot and I had nothing left in my but a moan, and I honored her with her name.

She pushed her finger inside me and I shuddered. There was **no **holding back. She licked at me with her rough tongue and I couldn't think- I could barely even **feel**!

I washed over her like a breaking wave, my thighs slick with every minute of our time together.

She slipped the blindfold off my face and smiled, amber, predatory eyes gazing into mine.

"Velvet?"

I shook my head. "Dessert…"


End file.
